


Want

by FurrySaint



Series: Entre Nous [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1406617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurrySaint/pseuds/FurrySaint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei wants something she can't have...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want

I want you...  
  
Oh, _God_ , I want you...  
  
The first time I saw you, so tall and beautiful, I knew you were the one. The one I had been waiting for since... Since...  
  
(Why can't I remember? Are these feelings mine? Are they from the past? Do I care?)  
  
I wanted so much to get close to you. To _know_ you. To...  
  
Kiss you.  
  
Hold you.  
  
Love you.  
  
  
I do love you.  
  
  
Why _Ami_? Of all people, why her? What secrets do you whisper to her, when I should be the one to feel your warm breath on my ear, your hand caressing mine, your lips...  
  
No. That way lies madness.  
  
  
Let me be mad then. Madness is preferable to the pain I would know to deny my feelings.  
  
I watch you and her. The little games you play. I watch and am happy. I see the love you give her and what she returns. I pray before the sacred fire every day for you to have true happiness.  
  
I pray every day for you to have it with me.  
  
Is that wrong?


End file.
